


Baby don't cry

by cerocerobye



Series: I dreamed that I lost you [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby Dox Nal, Brainia - Freeform, Childhood Trauma, Dreamdox, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Nia nal pregnancy, Other, Past
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerocerobye/pseuds/cerocerobye
Summary: Baby Hope cries. And Brainy hates it.***The life of Hope Dox Nal and her superfamily
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Series: I dreamed that I lost you [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160915
Kudos: 4





	Baby don't cry

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre quise escribir esto. Brainiac 5 tiene un pasado muy triste en los comics. Incluso su futuro es solitario.

No había terminado de acostumbrarse a tener su propio espacio antes de que Hope llegara. En lugar de una zona de yoga, tenía un gimnasio infantil con organizadores de madera y juguetes hipoalergénicos; y el arte moderno y extravagante nunca vería la luz del sol, a no ser que estuviese envuelto en plástico burbuja.

Un bebé era lo último en sus planes pero el caos era parte de la vida.

Le quedaba solo una semana para volver a CatCo, 12 semanas parecían poco. Por suerte, Brainy hacía un buen trabajo en expresar su descontento por ambos.

“Querido Jefe de Recursos humanos. Punto. Requiero una extensión de mi licencia de paternidad. Punto. Razones. Mi bebé se dio la vuelta cuando estaba en misión”

Brainy volteó a mirarla, con arrogancia “Estoy 98.9% seguro de que ningún trabajador, del puesto que sea, redactaría una carta institucional de ese modo”

Ella se muerde los labios. 

"Además, lo dicta el protocolo. Yo... me vi obligado a realizar horas extras porque 3 graduados de MIT no pudieron mantener a raya un par de liberatas. Aunque que se puede esperar de intelectos de 0.85”

Nia entorno los ojos, balanceando a Streaky Jr sobre los ojos de Hope para atraer su atención “Sigue siendo una razón algo torpe"

“Tú pasas todo el día con ella" acusa el coluan. Y Hope deja de prestar atención al peluche para buscar a su padre con la mirada.

“Papá está siendo tonto ¿A qué sí?” se burla la morena, haciéndole caras graciosas a su hija. Hope sonríe, balbuceando un poco mientras sacude sus bracitos.

Brainy se mueve hacia ella “No… no le digas eso" gime, deteniéndose para observar el rostro risueño de su hija. 

Hope lo mira con ojos de corazón y comienza agitarse para que la tome en brazos “No te atrevas" le advierte Nia, justo cuando el extraterrestre se inclina para recogerla “Necesitamos que se acostumbre a no tenernos cerca y ya es bastante con que crea que su lugar de sueño son los brazos de papá”

Hope frunce el ceño y su rostro se pone rojo “Bien, fueron 15 minutos de paz” dice, antes levantarla y colocarla en el cochecito. Ella llora pero Nia continúa meciéndola mientras se pasea por la sala.

Brainy se mantiene al margen, con una expresión parca “Los libros dicen que deberíamos alzarla"

Nia suspira. No es la primera vez que hablan de eso.

La bebé continúa llorando y sabe que es cuestión de tiempo antes de que el extraterrestre también se rompa pero no se rinde, suma un sonajero y una antigua canción de cuna, mientras coloca un chupón limpio en su boca.

Brainy deja la habitación. Y luego de calmar a su hija, Nia lo sigue.

Como de costumbre, lo encuentra oculto en el armario. En la zona designada para sus herramientas.

“Está dormida" le informa. Sentándose a su lado. 

El asiente, manteniendo su vista en el artículo que está intentando reparar.

“Los bebés lloran todo el tiempo, Brainy” continúa, decidida a no sentirse como la villana por no querer malcriar a su hija “Con el tiempo aprendes a diferenciar un llanto de hambre de uno de engreimiento”

“Ella solo quería que la tomara en brazos” la corta fríamente. Sin siquiera voltear a verla.

Es un golpe más fuerte del que se esperaba. Pero qué sabe ella, aún se recupera de su desarreglo hormonal. Rompe a llorar. Y Brainy deja caer lo que sea que estuviese haciendo para consolarla.

“Lo lamento" se apresura a decir “Nia Nal...”

Nia niega con la cabeza “No. Tienes razón. Es insensible. Pero sabes, si me apoyarás un poco, tal vez sería más fácil” acusa “No digo que la dejásemos llorar todo el tiempo. Solo no cargarla cada vez que balbucea en nuestra dirección”

Brainy asiente “Yo entiendo” sus manos se mueven nerviosamente hacia su anillo pero ella las aparta, tomándolas entre las suyas. 

Hope despierta y la casa se llena de llantos otra vez. Nia puede ver el brillo en los ojos del coluan antes de que él se ponga de pie y corra en su ayuda.

Lo encuentra en la sala, meciendo a su hija, mientras le susurra lo mucho que la ama. Ella deja de llorar y él vuelve a colocarla en el cochecito, moviéndolo suavemente.

“Preguntaste una vez sobre mi madre, pues... Ella era... Es... un monstruo" su voz suena fría y distante "Descuida, está recluida en un psiquiátrico de máxima seguridad en el siglo XXXI. Nació sin la capacidad de poder sentir emociones. Supongo que no todo es su culpa" explica, con su mirada fija en el bebé “Lo intentó todo, incluso enamorarse y tener un hijo naturalmente"

“¿Te tuvo como un experimento?”

Brainy se encogió de hombros “No funcionó. Dijo que cuando me tuvo en brazos y me miró por primera vez no sintió absolutamente nada, así que decidió no desperdiciar otro momento conmigo. Me dejó como su reemplazo ante el gobierno coluan, y no volví a verla en años"

Nia se sentó en el sillón, abrazándose a si misma “Lo siento tanto"

“Por qué. No es tu culpa" señaló el coluan, levantando la mirada “Como sea. No es lo que quería decir” deja de mecer el carrito y se acerca con el hacia el sillón. Nia acorta el espacio entre ellos, y él la contempla un par de segundos antes de continuar “Mis cajas... Mantienen esos episodios fuera de mis líneas de pensamiento pero yo... Lo recuerdo todo" confieza mirándola con intensidad "Cada fragmento de tiempo que llevo existiendo esta guardado en mi memoria. Vividamente”

“¿Recuerdas cuando eras un bebé…?”

Brainy asiente con tristeza “Era muy joven para entender el significado de las cosas pero se lo que pensé la primera vez que la vi,... yo pensé que era hermosa. Más que eso. Cuando ella me sostuvo sentí que quería quedarme en sus brazos para siempre. Era cálido y me daba seguridad"

Nia se llevó las manos al rostro. Brainy bajó la mirada, contemplando sus manos. 

“Ella me dejó, en el frío suelo a la mitad de la nada, entre nuestra casa y el centro de investigaciones de Colu. Y se fue" la voz de Brainy se rompió y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas pero él no se detuvo “Estuve ahí durante horas, esperando que mi llanto hiciese que volviese. Confundido, por qué no entendía qué había hecho mal. La extrañaba, la extrañaba tanto"

Nia lo tomó de los hombros y lo atrajo en un abrazó brusco pero necesario. Hope hizo un ruido y él se separó inmediatamente para volver a mecer el carrito “Lo que sentí después” dijo con voz ronca “Es una emoción muy compleja para un recién nacido pero ahora puedo darle un nombre. Yo no era amado” se levantó para inclinarse sobre su hija, tomándola en brazos con cuidado de no despertarla “Cada vez que la oigo llorar, oigo el eco de mi llanto" confiesa “Y no quiero que ella sienta eso nunca"

Hope suspira en sueños. Ajena al mundo. Brainy delinea sus facciones con sus dedos, antes de depositar un beso en su frente.

“Jamás” le asegura Nia, acomodando uno de sus calcetines fuera de lugar “Brainy, ella es amada. Es por eso que se engríe. Sabe que te tiene envuelto en su dedo meñique” limpia con una mano las mejillas del coluan, y le ofrece una sonrisa dulce “Créeme, es feliz"

“¿Cómo puedes estar segura?”

Nia sonríe más “Duerme plácidamente en tus brazos, sonríe, habla, grita cuando quiere" enumera con diversión “Y te tiene. Cómo no podría ser feliz si tiene al mejor papá del mundo"

Brainy sonríe esta vez. Pero vuelve a depositar otro beso en su frente, solo para estar seguro. 


End file.
